Whispers From The Dark
by Weekyle15
Summary: Miwa (A character from the Black Raider) has finally returned to her dimension but only to have encounter Mozenrath (A character from my fanfiction) and become: her and the turtles most powerful enemy.


While fighting off Shredder Miwa then found the portal to her dimension.

"Go, now!" Yelled Splinter as he was holding off the Shredder.

Miwa then waved goodbye in tears and jumped through.

She soon landed on a rooftop.

With a groan she soon stood up and saw that she was back in her dimension.

She then smirked.

She then heard some kind of screaming.

She then saw some kind of creature trying to grab citizens.

She then gasped.

Unknown to her an apple from a stand began to glow and levitated and went towards an alleyway.

A boy wearing a blue hat with a red gem on top and Cape with spike shoulders and has a brown glove on his right hand then took the apple.

"Look at them Xerxes, how pitiful." Said the boy as he took a bite of the apple as a flying fish came by his shoulder.

The creature then grabbed Dogpound.

"Hmmm, he seems like a worty warrior." Said the boy.

As the creature gripped tighter on Dogpound whined.

The boy then rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic." Said the boy as he threw away the apple before Xerxes could bite it.

He then saw Miwa.

He then rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm, perhaps she might be worthy." Said the boy.

She soon ran towards the creature.

The Creature then tried to slash her but she doges them.

She then kicks the Creature's head hard.

It soon fell unconscious.

She then saw the turtles.

They all then hugged her.

"Miwa." They all said.

She then smirked and saw Dogpound and he smirked.

"Mutants?, now that not very spoting, Is it?" Asked the boy.

Xerxes them shook his head while laughing.

The boy then laughed himself.

He then looks at the group.

"Let's see how the girl handles my magic without the mutants." Said the boy.

He then raised his arm with his glove and it glowed.

The creature then woke up and started attacking people again.

Miwa then started chasing with the turtle behind her.

She then noticed a woman holding her baby while crying.

She then kicked the creatures head again and it fell into building.

She then walked towards the woman.

"Are you alright, miss?" Asked Miwa as she reached out to the woman.

However just as she touched the woman she disappeared in a flash and leaving the blanket.

She then grabbed the blanket before it hits the ground.

"That was weird." Said Miwa.

She then pulled back the blanket to reveal Xerxes.

He then growled at her.

He then levitated.

She then got into a fighting pose.

The boy then appeared befor her.

"Quite an adventure, wouldn't you say, Kuro or should I say Miwa?" Asked the boy.

Miwa then looked shocked.

"Who are you, and how did you know my name?" Asked Miwa.

"My father knows your father: The Shredder." Said the boy.

Miwa then glared.

"He is not my father." Said Miwa.

"But you still didn't answer my question, who are you?" Asked Miwa.

He then bowed polite.

"I am Mozenrath, ruler of the black sand." Replied Mozenrath.

Miwa then scoffed.

"Ruler, yeah right, your barley older then me." Said Miwa.

He then went closer to her.

"That's really more your problem then mine." Said Mozenrath as Miwa crossed her arms.

"I Hope my little creation didn't scare you." Said Mozenrath.

Miwa then turned around.

"That was your creature?!" Asked/Yelled Miwa.

Xerxes then came out from Mozenrath's shoulders.

"I helped." Said Xerxes.

Mozenrath then rubbed his chin.

"Think of it as a test, the good news is you past." Said Mozenrath.

"A test?!, people could've have been hurt!" Yelled Miwa.

He then looks at Xerxes.

"And your point would be?" Asked Mozenrath.

"Look the main the part is that you passed and I have a little job for you." Said Mozenrath.

The turtles and Dogpound then catched up.

"Miwa, you're back!" Yelled Mikey.

"I can't believe it." Said Donnie.

Leo was trying to say something but nothing came out.

They then noticed Mozenrath.

"Who's your friend?" Asked Dogpound.

Miwa then leaned towards them with her hand covering her mouth.

"He's no friend, he's a creep." Said Miwa.

"We all know we just can't be rude." Said Donnie in whisper.

Miwa then began to walk away.

"Let's just go." Said Miwa.

The others began to follow.

Mozenrath then glared and disappeared in a flash, litterly.

He then appeared in front.

"You don't get it, Miwa, I'm talking a huge reward here." Said Mozenrath.

Miwa then glared at him harder.

"No, you don't get it, the fact that you care about money then helping others is disgusting." Said Miwa.

"You'll risk your life to save others but not for gold?" Asked Mozenrath.

Miwa then pointed at him.

"That's right." Replied Miwa.

She and the turtles ran off.

Xerxes then came up from behind Mozenrath.

"Plan failed?" Asked Xerxes.

Mozenrath then rubbed his head.

"Don't worry, the girl will play in our favour, she just needs a reason." Said Mozenrath as he looks towards the others.

The turtles and Miwa then returned to the lair.

Splinter then looks at them and sees Miwa.

He then runs to her with Haiiro close behind him.

He then hugged her while the cat rubbed her legs.

"I have missed you, my daughter." Said Splinter in tears as he was rubbing her back.

"I have missed you too, _Otōsan."_ Said Miwa as she hugged back.

April then came in and welcomed her back as well.

They all soon fell asleep in the pit.

Just then Mikey started to glow bright red and was moving towards, Mozenrath!, and was waving his hand with the glove as it glowed as well to make Mikey move.

He released his hand and Mikey disappeared in a flash.

Miwa then started to wake up and noticed Mozenrath.

"Rise and Shine Miwa, you have a busy day." Said Mozenrath.

"Mozenrath!, what are you doing here?!" Asked/Yelled Miwa as the others have woken up.

Mozenrath then shrugged his shoulders.

"I just can't take no for an answer." Replied Mozenrath.

The others then took out their weapons while April got into a fighting pose.

Mozenrath then looks around.

"This is a nice lair, you got here, Miwa." Said Mozenrath.

Miwa then looked away with a smirk.

Mozenrath then put his hand on his chin.

"But someone seems to be missing, someone green and orange." Said Mozenrath.

The others then looked confused.

They then widen their eyes as they realise what he means.

"Mikey!" Yelled everyone as they looked around for him but found nothing.

Miwa then grabbed Mozenrath.

"Where is he?!" Asked/Yelled Miwa.

He then disappeared and reappeared in a flash and went behind her.

"Why tell you?, when I can show?" Asked Mozenrath.

His glove then glowed and he moved it in a fast pace and everyone dissapeared.

They were soon in front of some sort of fortress.

"A little warning would be helpful!" Yelled Donnie.

"Where are we?" Asked Leo.

Miwa then looked down and saw something.

She then bent down to pick up something.

"Wait, the land of the black sand?" Asked Miwa.

"My kingdom." Said Mozenrath.

Miwa then scoffed.

"Yeah, right, everyone knows that Destaine rules these lands." Said Miwa.

"Des-who?" Asked Donnie.

"He was a real hard case, even Shredder stayed clear of him." Said Miwa.

Mozenrath then clapped his hands together.

"Ah Destane my teacher was the one who taught me this magic." Said Mozenrath as he walked away.

He soon stopped and raised one of his fingers.

"Until I stole his powers and his throne." Said Mozenrath.

Miwa then scoffed.

"Yeah, someone like you could defeat the most powerful in the world." Said Miwa as she crossed her arms.


End file.
